


The Voice Documentations of CinderScoria

by CinderScoria



Series: it's just a story [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, escape the night - Fandom, uh fandom? the fandom fandom?
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderScoria/pseuds/CinderScoria
Summary: Over my dead body.





	1. my name is Jasmine.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/gifts).



[Click]

God, I hope this thing still has batteries.

Hello. My name—well, I’m known as CinderScoria. Cinder. Jas, sometimes, to my friends. I found this tape recorder in the restaurant I'm hiding in. A lot of people are confused, I think, so let me see if I can sum some of this up.

A couple days ago we were taken over, everyone in the fandom—Mystic, Willow, Birdy, Leah, Bronwyn, there could be others, I don’t even know. We tried to fight it. We were taken here, to Everlock.

We got separated. But I know what’s going on now.

I don’t have a lot of time to talk. I need to find my friends. I’ve found Mystic. She’s—well, she’s not  _ okay,  _ but he doesn’t want to hurt her. He… he wants to marry her. He took her away before I could get to her. We have to get her out of here, but she’s safe for now. I need to find my friends. Last I saw Birdy… she was in a cage. Being toted around by  _ them. _ The monsters.

I can’t believe I’m even saying this.

[noise rustling, CINDER breathes a short gasp]

_ Shit— _

[Glass breaks.]

[Click.]

[End recording.]

 


	2. lost

[Click]

[Hissing, grunting, gasping]

I found Willow.

I, uh—

[A different voice, high like a bell, English accent]

_I’ve told you that isn’t my name, sweetheart._

She’s different. I think he got to her but I have no idea how, or what to do about it. She attacked me in the restaurant, I was too afraid to touch her, her skin feels like ceramic almost. I got her tied down now but I can’t get this stupid mask off of her face—

_Maybe because this is my face now~_

Shut up! Give me my friend back!

_Poor Jasmine, all alone, fighting a war they have no hope of winning. What can you possibly accomplish here on your own?_

Tegan. I know you can hear me. This _thing_ isn’t you, I know it’s not, I know you’re stronger than this. I know you won’t let it hurt your friends.

[Sing-song turns into a hiss]

 _I’ve_ told you _that isn’t my_ name—

[short gasp, same voice, same accent, but different cadence now]

_Jas!_

T?

_J—_

Tegan! No, no no no no you were almost there I heard you! I heard you!

 _My name~ is_ Porcelain.

[A snap. CINDER screams, PORCELAIN laughs.]

[Click.]

 


	3. give her back

[Click]

_ So this is what you’ve been using~ Who do you think is going to find it? No one can help you, you know. Soon you’ll all be under His control~ _

Tegan…

[PORCELAIN hisses]

_ That isn’t my name. _

I wasn’t talking to you.

[A shriek, a slap. CINDER cries out. Silence for a second.]

Tegan… I know you won’t let this thing hurt me.

_ Tegan isn’t home~ _

You’re my friend, baby girl, you don’t hurt your friends. You wouldn’t let this thing hurt me.

_Nothing you say is going to work. You might as well just give up._

[CINDER’S voice rises, talking over PORCELAIN]

What about Mystic? She could be anywhere, T, are you gonna let the Cursed God marry her? Do whatever he wants to her? Huh?

_ Shut up, shut up, shut up! _

And Leah! I overheard him saying he’s planning on  _ using _ her for her influence! What happens when she won’t give him what he wants? What happens when he sends his goons out to kill us? All of us!

_ Shut up, you— _

He put Birdy in a cage, Tegan!

[PORCELAIN’S voice doubles, demonic, flickering in and out]

**_He did w h a t?_ **

[A sound like ripping, like air sucked through a very thin straw is heard. Silence. Gasping.]

T?

_ I’m here. I’m fine. I’m here. _

Your skin is still…

_ Uh… yeah. Um, not quite, all there, I guess? But I can—I can control it now. Are you okay? _

Yeah, I mean. You can untie me now?

_ Oh right. Yes. You’re correct. _

[Rustling. Someone sniffles.]

Oh honey.

_ I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so, I’m so sorry— _

Tegan, babe, shhh it’s okay. I’m not hurt. It’s okay.

_ But what if I— _

You’re here now, that’s all that matters. You can control it?

_ Yes, but I don’t know for how long. _

Just do your best. It’s okay.

[Another pause.]

_ So… what do we do now? _

We need to find Leah. And Mystic. And we need to find someplace safe.

_ I… I might know a place. In the arcade. _

Okay. Quietly, then. We’ll regroup, and then find our friends.

[Click]

 


	4. some sacrifices must be made

[Click]

_ Jasmine, there are  _ clowns _ outside the arcade. _

What?

_ Clowns. Like the clowns from the show. Literally the same ones. _

Oh. That’s… not ideal.

_ Now what? _

Well, I guess we—holy shit.

[Yelling. A lot of yelling.]

[Bangs. More yelling. CINDER’s voice is faint in the distance. They’re swearing at someone.]

[The sound of the recorder being picked up. TEGAN’S voice.]

_ Is this—? Is this still on? _

_ They got Jas. And—and Mystic, they got Mystic, too! Jas told me to hide but what do I do now! What do I do? _

_ They’re… they’ve been taken to the big top. Maybe I can…? _

_ I have to do something. _

[Click]

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [All For One and One For All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633049) by [CinderScoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderScoria/pseuds/CinderScoria), [Willowcat88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowcat88/pseuds/Willowcat88)




End file.
